Digital Avatar: Reunit The Humans
by Koharu Kage
Summary: I love Crossover don't you? Well heres a pretty strange one. What happens when a forgotten past is dug up? Not only does Aang still have to learn the other elements he now also must help others reunit the human race.Digimon xover Almost done with chapter


* * *

Authors Notes: This first chapter was hard to plan out, thanks to Sora's Digimon Palace Digidex http/www.boesveld.biz/digimon/Digidex/digidex.htm and DIGITAL EMPIRE I was able to get some Digimon information of who can digivolve into what and what kind of Digimon are out there. This will be a highly unusual Avatar crossover with Digimon, I will probably take at least a week to get another chapter out, unless I don't get enough review. 

Chapter One:

I'll be the Chosen one!

Zuko meets Gazimon!

Many eons ago, there was a time when humans didn't have the power to bend the elements, they were all ordinary; however, nothing stays the same for humans. A meteor slammed into the earth and sent a strange radiation all over the place, that radiation gave some humans the power to bend, others human remained normal. The normal human still had their long time friends the Digimon.

What are Digimon you ask? Their name means Digital Monster they came from the Digiworld, after the digidestined defeated Malomyotismon, who lets just say he was a really bad Digimon, they came to live in the Human world with us.

Anyway, I'm getting off track, I should continue with my real story, the element benders began to think there were better then everyone else including the Digimon, they started to hunt down the normal human believing that it was the right thing to do, go figure. The Digimon and the non-benders fled the human world into the digital world when that happened benders destroyed the only gateways into the Digiworld, they destroyed all the technology they could get there hands on; however, the regular human that fled lived peacefully in the Digiworld.

When the humans settled into the Digiworld the four Sovereign Azulongmon, Baihumon, Zhuqaimon, and Ebonwumonall came up with some prophecy that says one day new chosen ones will arise to lead the humans of the digital world back to their rightful home in the human world. This is where I come in, my name is Ichigo Hanako, and some how I'm going to be the chosen one! I'll lead the human back the real world, as soon as I figure out the how part…

* * *

It was a day like any other, minus the flaming balls of doom whizzing past the heads of three young people, Aang, Sokka, and Katara were once again fleeing from the Fire Nation, Aang looked around and smiled he turned to his companions "Guys I know where we can lose'em! The Northern Air Temple is around! Some where!" he pulled on Appa's reins to change directions "What do you mean some where Aang haven't you been to this temple?" Katara asked the young Avatar, "Actually no. Monk Kyatsu said that temple held an ancient history that should be forgotten, it's actually a museum more then a temple!" Aang replied and headed off into the clouds so they may hide themselves to make a get a way.

Unaware that down below Zuko was really was still hot on there trail, he turned to the first in-command and shouted "Follow them to the end of the world if you must but don't you dare lose them or I'll have your head!" the men on board worked diligently to keep up with the Avatar and his companions. Katara looked back, she couldn't see anything, the clouds blocked her view, and she looked back toward her friends "I can't see them" her voice held much worry in it, Aang smiled and happily replied "Then we've lost them! Also we're close to the Northern Air Temple, we should stop there for the night!"

Aang and the others found themselves at the abandoned Air Temple, it was just like the Southern Air Temple with traces of Fire Nation remnants of a previous raid Aang's face hung in sorrow, and walked down the hallway to a sealed door like the one similar to the Southern Air temple "I wonder what's behind these doors?" Katara walked up behind Aang "why don't we wait till tomorrow Aang you look tired"

* * *

Ichigo Hanako ran as fast as her tiny legs would go, and for a 7 year old that wasn't easy, by her side was tiny creature a white cat with a long purple striped tail, purple tuffs of fur on its ear, and wore yellow clawed gloves that had red strips on them. Ichigo had bright blond hair that was cut so short some would mistake her for a boy, and dark colored skin, her eyes were a light honey color. She wore baggy blue jean shorts that went about her knees, a green button down shirt with rolled up shelves, on both her hands she wore brown leather gloves, and on her forehead she wore square shaped goggles, on her back was knapsack.

The young girl ran with all her might, right on her heels was an angry Bastemon, a cat-like digimon with red hair put into a long brad, at the end of the brad was some kind of ornament, a humanoid body, she had a veil over her face, two tails with two large circlets, jewels covered her body, Bastemon also wore a red halter top with and 'm' shaped sleeveless neckline, her Vampire Dance will leave you drained of all blood.

Ichigo had no clue what ticked of the beast-type Digimon "Gatomon we have to keep running Centarumon's labyrinth is close by we can lose Bastemon their!" The human girl looked toward her Digimon companion "Didn't your mom say you weren't allowed to go there!" the cat-type Digimon yelled "Do you have a better Idea?" Ichigo retorted.

They kept running "Vampire Dance!" come the attack cry form the Digimon in pursuit, Ichigo eyes widened in fear and tried to make her feet move faster then they could, hundreds of blood thirsty appeared behind them "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH GATOMON WE HAVE TO RUN FASTER!" Ichigo looked up ahead and saw the entrance to the labyrinth and smiled

"where almost there Gatomon!" "Talk less, run more then!" the bats where getting closer and closer, Ichigo and Gatomon made it past the door and turned left while the bats and Bastemon went right.

Ichigo and Gatomon kept running down different corridors too scared to look back, turn after turn the labyrinth seemed to never end, Ichigo felt her legs giving way to tiredness but still she kept running, till the path lead her to a dead end where both of them saw the strangest thing, a TV

"Gatomon have you ever seen anything like that?" Ichigo inquired "Nope but it looks like a good place to take a catnap on" the cat digimon walked over to it and tapped it with her claws, Ichigo walked next to Gatomon and placed a hand on the screen, Immediately it came to life in a burst of light, and three colored light came flying out, a purple one, a green one, and a orange one, "I think I broke it Gatomon!" Ichigo pulled her hand away form the TV screen and backed up, the orange light flew toward her, reacting Ichigo held her hands in front of her to capture it, the red light went straight into her Digivice, which she wore on her neck, and the white square shaped Digivice morphed into a sphere with three buttons on the top and large round screen, imprinted on with the crest of courage, Ichigo looked up and saw the other three lights fly off "What happened?"

* * *

With Aang and the others, they had gotten a good nights rest and returned to the door, Aang took in a deep breath and used air bending to open the door, the doors swung opened to reveal a hallway full of artifacts, Aang's eyes widen "wow look at all this stuff!" like a kid in a candy shop Aang ran down the hallway stopping to look at everything, Katara and Sokka followed him.

The Avatarstopped at a painting and just stared at it for a long time "what wrong Aang?" Katara asked concerned for her friends sudden quietness "This painting its telling me something, and it makes feel so sad, and disgusted with myself like I did something wrong…" the painting was of a man throwing the four element, by his side were the other elements throwing their own element, at a group of people that were fleeing next to the people were strange creatures of all shapes and sizes, they were fleeing to a glowing portal of some kind, and in gold letters under the picture it read

_"The Supreme one sent our fellow man and our digital brethren into the world of dreams, thus our people are now divided into our sister world forever. The chosen will arrive to reunite us and re-link the two worlds. Courage, Love, Hope, Light, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability, and Sincerity, will reunite us all" _

Sokka yawned "it's a stupid poem some weird guy wrote to go with this ridicules painting" Sokka was obviously annoyed, "What the heck does digital mean, it not even a word probably!" the idiot walked off to see the others stuff, Katara signed and placed a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder and smiled "I'm sure its nothing for you to worry about Aang let check out the other thing here I'm sure there a lot" they both walked off further down the hallway.

* * *

Zuko had climbed all night; however, he managed to make it to the top and reach the temple, he hosted himself up over the ledge, he was lone up there, he man either gave up or fell down, his Uncle staid behind because he wanted to drink more tea, Zuko just didn't understand his uncle and his crazy tea obsession. Zuko made his way into the temple, threw the doors, passed the painting, and followed the sounds of voices and footsteps.

He made his way carefully, as he turned the corner he spotted the Avatar, he and his friends were staring at some weird square device it was hard to describe, it has a screen and appeared to be connected to a board with little buttons of some kind.

* * *

Aang and company reached the end of the hallway and was now staring at strange thing "what do you think it is Aang?" Sokka asked curiously, Aang looked toward Sokka "I don't know, even a hundred years ago I've never seen anything like this, I'm going to touch it"

Before Katara could protest Aang poked the screen, immediately it come to life and four colors flew out of it, they circled around in the air, blue, black, yellow, and red, the three friends stared in awe

"Aang did your avatar powers do this?" Katara's quivered. The four colors seemed to jump and fly toward the three, the blue, black, and yellow headed toward Aang, Sokka, and Katara, the red one to Zuko. All four people held there hands out in front of them to protect themselves, the blue light hit Aang, the Yellow, Katara, and the black, Sokka, and a blinding light come out of no where.

When the light cleared something was different, not only were they holding three strange spheres with weird markings; but there was four strange creatures standing in front of them.

Zuko forgetting he was supposed to be hidden came out too shocked to think, he took notices that the creatures were sleeping or so appeared so "what the heck are those thing…?" Zuko slapped himself as the Avatar turned around and spotted the prince.

One of the creatures began to stir it was gray and looked like a bunny of some short, one of it's eyes opened, it had red eyes, it started to stand; however, this went unnoticed by the four.

Zuko and Aang began to battle with Aang winning due to the fact that prince Zuko was losing is cool. The creature smirked and shouted "Electric Stun Blast!" it waved its paw and fired at Aang. Aang dodged both a fire and electric blast just barely, all the humans turned to look at the bunny-like creature, it ran over to Zuko and smirked

"Hey Boss I'm Gazimon, ya new partner anything you want you got it! However I don't do windows!" it had a gruff voice; Zuko looked at the Gazimon "Anything I want huh? Well then attack him!" The Prince pointed at Aang.

The other three creatures began to wake up, one was a yellow dinosaur, the second looked like a green monkey with gloves on it hands, leopard print wrap, a topknot, war paint on its face, and had a large slingshot on it back, the final one looked like a tadpole with a red Mohawk. Gazimon got ready for another attack when "Pepper Breath!", "Swing, Swing!", "Water Tower!", a ball of fire, a tower of water, and a giant slingshot was hurled at the pair and sent them flying back. The three creatures took hold of each human's hand the yellow dinosaur spoke first "lets get out of here! These guys mean business" too shock to speak they all ran.

They all hoped on Appa and took to the skis, the creatures just smiled and shouted hurray, the green monkey hugged Sokka "Hiya! I'm Koemon and your Sokka! I've been waiting my whole digi-life to meet you!" Sokka was too confused to speak, the tadpole one crawled shyly over to Katara "I'm Betamon were going to be working together from no on! You do think I'm disgusting do you?" Betamon looked sheepishly at the Water bender, Katara placed a hand on Betamon thinking he might be slimy only to feel scales as smooth as shells from the bottom of the ocean, she smiled "not at all, but what are you?" the yellow dinosaur smiled "I'm Agumon, and all of us are Digimon, we've been waiting to meet you from a long time" Agumon turned to Aang

"I'm happy to finally meet you Aang I hope we can be friends!" Sokka pulled Koemon off him and found his voice "What do you mean waiting to meet us!" Sokka's eyes twitched with annoyance Betamon spoke "we don't know, we just knew we were waiting for someone…I knew I was waiting for Katara" the other digimon agreed.

Aang blinked "Well youmust have been waiting a long time for me sorry for the wait" Aang being himself was happy to have a new friend.

Katara looked down at the sphere suddenly remembering it. The Sphere was white with a weird looking black screen on top that had a yellow frame around, there was also a strange symbol, it looked like a picture of a shooting star or a sun leavening a trail of light behind it, she looked at the other, there's were different colors and had different symbols on them, Aang's was blue with a what looked like a yin yang with tails, and Sokka's looked like a cross and was black.

* * *

Zuko was furious he lost the Avatar again and he now had another headache on board his ship, one that wanted to help too much "Hey Boss I got that crazy tea gizzer out of the captains contral room like ya asked!" Gazimon looked proud of himself, Zuko growled, "Who said I wanted that!" Gazimon's ear laid flat on his head and meekly replied "I over heard a crewman saying so boss" Zuko turned and faced the ocean, his eyes looked down at the sphere he now held wondering what it was and if it could help him capture the Avatar, it had a pink heart on the looked broken at the top. Footsteps come up behind him "Prince Zuko where did you get such a rude creature? He not only drank all my tea, he said it was too weak! Afterward shooed me out right in the middle of a game and ate my lotus title!" Iroh was actually angry, Zuko turned to the creature and actually smiled "He stays" with that, said he placed a hand on Gazimon head and walked off lead Gazimon to follow.

* * *

Zhuqaimon was not happy, the guardian of the south had felt power being released form the world itself and saw the colored lights fly. He soared threw the sky and now stood before a the a young boy who looked only thirteen, the boy looked up at the fiery digimon, "As soon as I got this I assumed someone would show up…didn't think it be you"

The guardian digimon looked at the boy and spoke "speak your name digidestined" "My name is Roy Maxwell, this isn't a social visit so tell me what you want" the boy's voice held much displeasure, Zhuqaimon replied "I can not allow the two world to be reunified, the benders will turn on us again for it is in there nature, and considering your linage you and others like you would be the first to go" the boy smirked "Your probably right and there are at least 25 of others like me around, you still haven't told me what you want"

"I want you to go to the human and find the four digimon that escaped their and bring them back here, for if the benders find us as said your kind will be the first to go!" Roy smirked widened "Ok I'll go to the human world for the sake of the human, digimon, and the Digi-half-lings, I'll just hop a trailmon their the only ones who know how to get to the human so see ya" Roy turned and left, he had silver hair that blew gracefully in the wind and strange cat-like ears poked out from his hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He wore heavy black eyeliner, a black shirt that read "I hear voices, they say your annoying them", baggy black cargo paints with a thin tail coming out from the center seem, chains dangled from him, on the chains he wore the same kind of sphere, and on his back was a black colored laptop, by his side was a Tsukaimon.

* * *

Ichigo and Gatomon made it out of the labyrinth, only to come face to nose with Azulongmon of the East "young child in this labyrinth I locked away a special power that only the chosen can unlock and that is you form this day forth, that is now you Ichigo you must now take the trailmon to the human world and find the chosen children, there are four of them, go now time is of the essence!" not saying a word Ichigo ran off.

To be continued…

Even if you read this and didn't like please review this, please! I won't write another chapter unless I get at least one review.


End file.
